Asylum
by wolfprincess82
Summary: Lust, love, betrayal, death, blood... A world falling apart, with nothing to do but watch. Holding your loved ones close and revealing your darkest secrets as the end nears. Rated M for a reason.


_A/N: Hey guys! It's me, April-chan1990! I have created a new account due to some difficulties I've been having with the other one. Sadly, I will not be continuing the stories I have on my other account. So… that being said, if anybody wants to take a shot at finishing them, you are welcome to. This is my new account, and a brand new story! Updates will not come nearly as much as they used to, but if you're a fan, you will wait on new chapters and updates. Enjoy the story! The title is the name of a Disturbed song. A Disturbed fan is me!_

_Oh! FYI: The title of the fic really has nothing to do with the story._

_Warning(s): OOC, AU (Well, sort of. The Shichinintai know everyone in the Inu gang except Kagome), mild language (possibly), suggestive content._

_Just to warn you before hand, this story will contain, but will not be limited to having: graphic violence, graphic sexual content, including rape, many character deaths, blah blah blah._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own InuYasha._

**Asylum**

**Chapter 1: A Night Under the Stars**

None of the Shichinintai had ever really given much thought to their deaths. After all, they were feasting on the power of the jewel shards, unable to die so long as they were jammed in their bodies.

So they went on killing, never once giving thought to the possible consequences. Every slice of their blades, every drop of blood spilled, only amused them and made them more bloodthirsty. The one band member that really stood out was Bankotsu, who had killed more humans and demons than all of his brothers combined, ever.

The young mercenary was content on slaughtering that half-demon, InuYasha, and all who aided him. He would kill the slayer, monk, fox and old woman in front of his eyes before chopping his head off. Day after day, the band would journey to the outskirts of Kaedae's village, only to be beaten back in defeat. It was shameful, but patience was a virtue.

Bankotsu sat inside the cave; his head leaned against the cold, stone wall. His eyes were closed, but he was far from sleeping. Banryuu rested inches from his side.

"Big brother, are we going to attack InuYasha today?" The voice of Renkotsu stated.

"I think we should observe a little today. We need to learn their fighting skills and tactics. Maybe we can see if we can catch them off guard."

The leader was just as excited as Renkotsu sounded about attacking InuYasha and his friends, but even he knew they were fools to think they could win against their foes without some sort of plan. The battles would have to be put on hiatus.

"And you are implying?"

"I will go to the edge of the village. Tell the rest where I'm going and not to follow me. I need time to think as well."

"Very well, big brother."

* * *

Renkotsu disappeared, leaving the scent of burnt flesh behind. Bankotsu wrinkled his nosed and gasped a little.

InuYasha gaped at Kagome, his mouth hanging wide open in an "o" of surprise. Never had he seen anyone or anything so stunning, not even when he had first seen Kikyou. The modern priestess was attired in a flowing, silky lavender gown, her hair in a neat pile on top of her head. She had just the right amount of makeup to bring out the features on her face. Even Sango stared in awe. Miroku's thoughts were in the gutter, but he kept them to himself.

"What do you think, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, the fainted hint of a blush on her face.

Realizing his mouth was open and that he probably looked ridiculous, InuYasha closed it. He continued to stare at the girl in front of him, unable to conjure up any words to describe what he thought.

Kagome smiled widely. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You think I'm beautiful."

_You are beautiful no matter what._ InuYasha said silently to himself.

Everyone nodded, as if they had read the hanyou's mind.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, turning her torso to the door of the hut.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything special… so I thought maybe we could camp out somewhere and just talk, and you know… other things." InuYasha replied, never once taking his eyes off Kagome.

Miroku's face shrunk in a look of utter jealousy. He wanted to go on a date with Kagome. He began shaking slightly when InuYasha captured Kagome in an embrace, locking lips with her in a passionate kiss.

Kagome giggled as InuYasha brushed his nosed against hers. She kissed him again before taking his hand. "It's nearly nightfall. We need to get going."

"Hey, tell Shippou I will be thinking of him." Kagome said.

Shippou had fallen asleep about an hour ago, and Kagome didn't feel the need to wake him, since he knew where she would be if he woke up.

"I'll be sure to tell him should he awaken." Miroku promised, keeping the green-eyed-monster out of his voice.

The hanyou and priestess departed from the group, waving goodbye for the night. Tonight was going to be special. This was the first time InuYasha had been alone with Kagome since he could remember. He was grateful for this date.

* * *

The night air was calm and fragrant. It smelled of water and lily's, adding to Kagome's good mood. The stars were out at their fullest on this night, making it the perfect night to be with the one she so dearly loved.

InuYasha had found a spot about ten miles from any civilization for him and Kagome to camp out. It was a large meadow with daisies growing all around the perimeter. Quite as quite could be. They would not be disturbed here.

Kagome watched as her boyfriend tossed wood into a pile for a fire. He moved gracefully, causing Kagome's thought's to wander.

"Kags, I need to borrow your fire maker."

Kagome pulled a silver butane lighter from her bra, tossing it at InuYasha.

Once the fire was going strongly, the hanyou turned to Kagome, a suggestive look on his face.

"You look great in that outfit...but I want to see you without all that."

Not hesitating for a second, Kagome fumbled for the zipper on the back of her gown. Once she found it, she slowly pulled downwards, allowing her attire to drop from her petite body.

InuYasha let out a growl of arousal, grabbing Kagome's hand and yanking her roughly toward him. "Come here." He snarled. He kissed Kagome aggressively, running his hands down the length of her back and across her bare tighs.

Kagome moaned softly, tangling her fingers in InuYasha's silver locks. They continued kissing, falling back onto the ground.

The flames of the fire flickered in unison to their love-making.

* * *

_How did you like my first chapter? It's short, but I just wanted to give you guys an idea of what's going on… But in case you are confused:_

_1. Kagome and InuYasha are dating._

_2. Kaedae is dead (you will find out why later)._

_3. The Shichinintai have no knowledge of Kagome (already mentioned)._

_4. Miroku is in love with Kagome._


End file.
